The Joy of Life
by starmini
Summary: "What do you care what my name is? I stole from you. That's all you need to know. Now let's stop with this mock trial and I'll go start rotting in your dungeons." Lucy has to decide what to do when her guards catch a boy with cold eyes stealing from her.
1. Chapter 1

"Give me one reason why I shouldn't have my guards lock you in the dungeon and throw away the key?"

Lucy Heartfilia looked down from her plush chair at the pathetic looking boy, kneeling before her. The boy raised his head, his onyx eyes flashing with anger, giving them a lively look that contrasted with the rest of his appearance. His ill-fitting clothes were mere rags, full of holes and reeking with the stench of the slums. His body was frail looking; his grimy skin was pulled taunt against his bones and his unwashed hair was clumped and matted, resembling the shade of dirty cotton-candy. From what Lucy could tell by his half-dead appearance, life had been unkind to him.

Her guards had found him stealing food from the kitchens. Normally, she would overlook something like this and send the perpetrator on his way. However, the boy had injured one of her staff members as he attempted to flee. That was something she couldn't overlook.

"I don't have a reason." The boy responded.

"What?" Lucy arched her eyebrow. "You're not even going to try to beg for your life?"

"I don't care what happens to me, so there's no point."

Lucy paused. She wasn't expecting this. Crying and begging was what usually came at this point. Followed by curses which led into promises to turn over a new leaf, or join the church, or seek an honest profession. More groveling came after that, with pleas for mercy and stories about a starving family at home. Her receiving room was always covered in tears and snot and the stench of desperation. But the boy did none of that. He simply glared at Lucy, like she was the one who had done something wrong. Staring back at him, her features remained calm, collected, and apathetic. Yet, inside, her curiosity was growing.

"Is your life worth so little to you that you are resigned to spend the rest of it rotting away in my dungeons?" She asked.

He didn't respond. Annoyed, Lucy tapped her manicured nails on the arm of her chair as she narrowed her eyes at him. _What is with this boy?_ She thought. _If he wanted to get thrown in my dungeons, it's not really much of a punishment if I send him there._

"Tell me," she said, trying to keep her voice leveled. "Do you have any family? A wife? Children?"

He took a moment to part from his usual glare to give her an exasperated look as he rolled his eyes. _Okay that's a no…._

"Well, do you have a name at least?" She asked.

"What do you care what my name is? I stole from you. That's all you need to know. Now let's stop with this mock trial and I'll go start rotting in your dungeons."

Lucy looked down at him, filled with pity. _He truly has no value in his life. Does he_? Her decision was made then. She stood from her chair and descended the steps towards him.

"I care because I need to know the name of my new grounds keeper," she said, stopping in front of him.

"Your what?" The boy's eyes widened, shocked. He shook his head as if to knock some dirt from his ears to try and hear her better.

"As you attempted to flee, you injured one of my grounds keepers. Due to the injuries he sustained from you, he will be out of commission until he heals. Until he can return to my service, you'll be responsible for maintaining the grounds of my estate in his place," Lucy explained.

"Are you crazy? I don't know the first thing about grounds keeping. Besides, I'd rather rot in your dungeon than work for some spoiled rich heiress," he sneered.

The guards stationed in the room stepped towards the boy, but Lucy held up a hand, halting them.

"You'll be working under the instruction of the head grounds keeper of course. You'll start in three days time, after you've been properly bathed and fed. I won't have you collapsing on your first day. You won't receive any payment for your labor, just 3 meals a day and place to sleep."

"Oi! I told you I'm not-"

"And I'm telling you," she interrupted. "You will work to pay off the debt of your crime. You said that you didn't care what happens to you anymore. That there was no point. Fine. Since you obviously don't care about your life, I'll claim it. So whether I decide to throw you in my dungeon or have you work as my grounds keeper shouldn't matter to you. Right? "

He didn't respond. The boy glared at her instead, his onyx eyes cold and hard. She held his gaze, not backing down from its intensity. A flicker of emotion, she noticed, flashed across his eyes before he quickly looked away.

"Natsu" he finally muttered. "Natsu Dragneel….that's my name." Lucy smiled down at Natsu, before turning to a man dressed in a smart butler's tux.

"Capricorn, please show Mr. Dragneel to his quarters. He is to have a meal and a much needed bath and fresh clothes prepared for him. Also, have the doctor look him over to make sure he's fit to work. I'll introduce Cancer to his new subordinate in the morning."

"As you wish, my lady." Capricorn bowed.

With things in order, Lucy turned back to Natsu. His gaze was downcast, so she couldn't see his expression. Remembering the slight emotion his eyes revealed, she knew that her decision to make him a grounds keeper had been the right one. She could tell that he had lived a harsh life, which led him to steal from her in the first place. There was no excuse for his actions. Yet, he wasn't tying to steal her jewels, or the priceless artifacts hanging on the walls, or even the silver utensils that were stored in the kitchen. He had broken into her house merely for some food. He wasn't stealing for greed; he was stealing to survive. Lucy wondered about the harsh life he had lived that would lead to this event. _It doesn't matter_. She scolded herself. _That's all in the past_.

"What was that?" Lucy asked coming out of her thoughts. Natsu was now looking at her, but she had missed what he had said.

"What's your name?" He asked again. "If I'm going to be slaving away around here, I want to at least know the name of the spoiled rich heiress who owns this huge ass estate."

"Mr. Dragneel-" Capricorn began to protest.

"It's fine Capricorn." Lucy quieted her butler.

Grabbing the pleats of her dress, she dipped into a quick curtsey. "My name is Lucy Heartfilia." She straightened and smiled. "This spoiled rich heiress is pleased to make your acquaintance."

 **3 years later**

Walking the grounds of her estate, Lucy twirled her parasol as she enjoyed the quiet spring day. That was, until loud voices interrupted her peaceful stroll. Following the voices, she came upon a familiar sight. Cancer was standing at the base of the ladder Natsu was standing on. He was waving his hands, shaking his fists up at the boy. In the past three years, seeing her head grounds keeper verbally discipline his youngest subordinate had become a common sight around her manor.

"What the hell did I tell you to do? Were you even listening to me, boy?" Cancer yelled.

"Why are you yelling old man? I did what you asked," Natsu shrugged.

"What seems to be the problem, gentlemen?" Lucy asked as she approached them.

Cancer bowed to Lucy and Natsu just nodded. If Capricorn saw him, he would have scolded him like usual for his lack of respect. Her butler was always trying to instill in Natsu some form of manners. Lucy didn't mind though. She found his lack of acknowledgement of her title, somehow refreshing.

"Lady Lucy. I apologize that you had to hear that. I'm afraid my subordinate lacks the capacity to comprehend basic instructions," Cancer explained.

"Lacks capacity? Why you-" Natsu waved the sheers he held in his hand down at Cancer as they began a new wave of arguing.

Lucy giggled. The bickering between the two of them was a daily thing. Lucy would be more concerned if a day went by and they hadn't fought. Despite how things seemed to appear, Cancer really did appreciate Natsu; and Natsu, though he would rather die than admit it, looked up to Cancer.

"What did he do, Cancer?" She asked, tilting her gaze towards Natsu.

Looking at him now, it was hard to believe he was the same boy that she had met three years ago. Working long hours on her estate under Cancer's instruction had given him an olive complexion and a lean, tone body. After several baths, his hair had returned to its salmon pink color, sticking out in pointy spikes all over his head. Lucy had commanded her maid to burn his old rags and he was always dressed in the various forms of his grounds keeper uniform. But it were his eyes, that held the true transformation. No longer were they hard and cold. Instead, his onyx eyes were filled with the flash of emotion she had seen that day so long ago.

"I did exactly as he asked," Natsu declared as he stepped down from the ladder. "Cancer told me to cut these hedges so they resembled animals. So I did." He gestured to the row of hedges behind him.

"I said animals not-"

"Dragons!" Lucy held her parasol to the side, so she could take in the full glory of what Natsu had created. In front of her, five dragons of various shapes and sizes and positions stood.

"Yep!" Natsu beamed. "I even named them too. That largest one there," Natsu pointed to a dragon in the center, its wing's spread and claws aimed towards them. "That's Igneel! He's my favorite."

"But they're not-" Cancer tried again.

"They're perfect!" Lucy giggled. This was so like Natsu. His interpretations of Cancer's demands had transformed the grounds of Lucy's estate over the years. She even remembered when he arranged the flowers to resemble a winged blue cat last spring. Lucy knew that her acceptance of Natsu's antics put a slight strain on Cancer, but he had long since grown accustomed to it too. In her opinion, he rather enjoyed them himself.

"But my lady, how are you going to explain these dragons when you host your annual garden party next week?" Cancer protested.

"It'll be fine Cancer," She assured him. "Besides, dragons are protectors. What lady wouldn't like the idea of being protected by such a creature?"

"Exactly," Natsu agreed. "Anyway, I made sure there were plenty of other things your richy friends can gawk at during your party."

"Other things?" Cancer's eye twitched. "What. Other. Things?"

Before Cancer could begin yelling again, Natsu grabbed Lucy's hand, leading her into the maze that was her garden. "Uh-oh. Let's go Lucy before he gives me another earful," he winked.

She laughed as she allowed herself to be led away; the pair leaving a fuming Cancer behind. She would never say this aloud, but Lucy was glad that Natsu had chosen her house to steal from. If he hadn't done that, then she never would have been able to see him like this. It wasn't just Lucy that appreciated Natsu's presence. He drove the whole manor mad, but he had warmed their hearts nevertheless. That flash of emotion he held in his eyes three years ago emitted out of him now, touching everyone around him. The boy who kneeled before her with such cold eyes and no care for his life had rotted away. In his place, stood a boy who made winged cats out of flowers and dragons out of hedges, and looked at her with nothing but joy in his eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Joy to Life: Christmas-ish Special**

"All of this work for just one night?" Natsu scowled at the mountain of flowers and rows of empty vases that filled the groundskeepers' workroom. Cancer looked up from his clipboard, shaking his head at his youngest and newest worker.

"It's not just _one_ night. It's the _Winter Solstice_ ," Cancer stressed to Natsu, believing his words were explanation enough for the three thousand vases and sixty thousand poinsettias, amaryllis, white hydrangeas, green and white spider mums, and hollies perfuming the room.

"What's so special about that?" Natsu asked, picking up a vase. He began tossing it back and forth between his hands.

"It's a very important night. It's th—PUT THAT DOWN!" Cancer shouted. Natsu tossed the vase high in the air, enjoying seeing the wide-eyed fear in Cancer's eyes before catching it and setting it back down with the others. The head groundskeeper gripped his clipboard tighter in aggravation. "Don't. Touch. Anything," he commanded through gritted teeth. His aggravation only grew when Natsu merely rolled his eyes in response. Breathing heavily through his nose, Cancer tried to expel his annoyance towards his newest subordinate with little success.

It was four months into Natsu's employment as junior groundskeeper for the Heartfilia family estate. For the first two months, he had merely worked to fill the spot of the groundskeeper he had injured while breaking into the Heartfilia manor to steal food. Natsu would constantly grumble and complain about the work he was instructed to do. His work was sloppy, and Cancer and the rest of his staff had to constantly redo the areas he was in charge of. No matter how many times Cancer showed him how to do something, Natsu would always get it severely wrong. It seemed the boy only knew how to destroy things.

Despite his failings, it was during Natsu's third month that his employment had been made official by Lady Lucy Heartfilia. After the injured groundskeeper returned to his post, Lady Lucy surprised everyone by offering Natsu a permanent position on her staff. Cancer thought the rambunctious brat would turn down the offer and leave since he was finally free of his debt. However, Natsu surprised everyone again, especially Cancer, when he accepted her offer and remained at the estate.

Shocked at his lady's decision, Cancer did something he had never done before. He sought her out and questioned her, needing to know why she would offer Natsu a job when all he did was wreck havoc on her estate. Lady Lucy just smiled at Cancer and told him to quietly check the greenhouse at night, and he'll understand why. Confused and doubtful, Cancer had followed her instructions and went to the greenhouse late into the night. He was annoyed when he saw the door leading into the entrance was slightly ajar. Believing one of his staff members forgot to lock it, he entered the greenhouse and was shocked at what he saw.

Natsu was there, his nose buried in a thick horticulture book. Looking closer, Cancer saw seeds, gardening tools, pots, plant trimmings, and mounds of soil scattered around the young man. Cancer didn't stay long. He watched quietly for a few moments more as Natsu struggled to teach himself the basic gardening techniques he struggled with. It was then that Cancer understood his lady's decision and felt a tremendous amount of shame. His lady had known how hard Natsu had been working to improve himself, efforts Cancer had failed to notice, and wanted to encourage him. When Cancer left the greenhouse that night, his days as head groundskeeper were never the same again.

Cancer kept what he had learned a secret but didn't yell nearly as much as he had when Natsu messed up. Instead, he repeated his instructions and explanations again with an ounce more patience than what he had. Even though he never returned to the greenhouse in the evening, Cancer somehow knew Natsu still went there every night to study. The head groundskeeper would even take it upon himself to leave out new books he thought Natsu should read. The young man still continued to grumble and complain about his work, but Cancer realized it was merely a guise for Natsu to hide his frustrations at his own failings.

In time though, Natsu did show progress. Cancer had noticed that he didn't destroy nearly as many things as he once had. However, as the Winter Solstice was rapidly approaching, Cancer's small amount of patience towards the junior groundskeeper was already spent. December was one of the busiest times in the manor because December 21st meant one thing and one thing only to anyone staffed by Lady Lucy and that was the annual Winter Solstice Ball.

The Heartfilia's had hosted their annual Winter Solstice Ball at their estate since the estate was first founded by Lady Anna Heartfilia over 400 years ago. The blooded royals, titled heads, celebrated names, and respected persons would gather in the grand ballroom to celebrate the longest night of the year. It was a long standing tradition and one that demanded perfection.

"So it's important. Got it," Natsu glowered at a bushel of holly. "And what grunt work do you need me to do?"

"Well…"

Looking at Natsu now, Cancer deliberated with himself whether or not it would be wise to let his junior groundskeeper help with the preparations for the event. Most of his other staff members had even come up to him and pleaded with Cancer to not let Natsu near any of the preparations for the ball. Making sure the 400-year-old tradition continued its flawless trajectory was an act of pride for the Heartfilia staff. Many of the staff members' families had served the Heartfilias for generations. The Winter Solstice Ball was a huge part of their history as well. This was a night they created. Their hard work created something that had lasted for centuries and was talked about across the land. The evening was something very important to them, and they wanted everything to be perfect. Despite Natsu's progress and determination, given his past history of destruction, Cancer had to ultimately side with the rest of his staff. Natsu simply wasn't ready, and Cancer couldn't sacrifice generations of pride for Natsu's.

"You see," Cancer began, "I've decided you won't be working on any of the preparations for the upcoming event."

"Why?" Natsu looked away from the holly, and for a moment, hurt flashed in his eyes. Yet, it disappeared as quickly as it appeared. "Are any of the other groundskeepers not working on this event?"

"No, just you." Cancer went back to looking over the detailed list attached to his clipboard, finding it surprisingly difficult to look the young man in the eye now.

"What? Why the hell not?" Natsu argued.

"Because you…" Cancer began to snap back, but stopped himself. How could he tell the boy the truth? "Because," he tried again.

"Because you will be a guest at the Winter Solstice Ball," Lady Lucy finished for Cancer, as she stepped from behind a large barrel full of white hydrangeas.

"Lady Lucy," Cancer exclaimed, and dipped into a quick bow. "I-"

"It is alright, Cancer," Lady Lucy assured, smiling at her head groundskeeper. "Thank you again for granting Natsu a leave of absence. I know how much you could have used his help during this time. I appreciate that you allowed for my selfish request."

"It…It was no trouble at all, my Lady." Cancer bowed again.

"Guest?" Natsu furrowed his brow in confusion.

"That is correct." Lucy turned to Natsu. "I came to personally invite you to the Winter Solstice Ball as my guest. I hope that you will say yes."

"Why?" Natsu asked.

Cancer straightened, looking at his lady wondering the same thing. It wasn't uncommon for the staff members to attend the Winter Solstice Ball at least once in their life. Cancer had attended the ball on several occasions, mainly in his younger years. None of the staff members were barred entry to the ball, but they mostly preferred not to attend. The ball was their gift for others to enjoy. Once the preparations for the ball were completed, they would host their own celebration in the staff quarters. It was to celebrate another year of keeping the tradition alive. However, to be singled out by Lady Lucy herself and given a personal invitation — that was something Cancer hadn't seen happen in all his years of service under the Heartfilias. Especially given Natsu's particular past.

"Since you have accepted a position as a member of my staff, you will be required to play a role in helping insure that this tradition is kept," Lucy explained. "However, unlike the majority of the residents of this manor, you have no prior connection to our annual Winter Solstice Ball. I thought you might like to see how important it is to everyone here first. Experience the magic they create in that one night and realize that you'll be helping to create that same magic too."

Once again, Cancer was amazed by his Lady. He stared in awe of the young woman before him and felt pride in his heart that he was able to serve her and her family. She certainly was becoming more and more like her dearly departed mother, Lady Layla. He knew that Lady Layla would be proud of her daughter and who she was today.

"So, Natsu, will you entertain my request and attend your first Winter Solstice Ball as my guest?" Lucy smiled brightly at him, and Cancer wondered how anyone might turn down such an invitation.

"Magic? Tch," Natsu scoffed. "I don't know about that, but I'll go if that means I get out of working with the old man over here."

"You-" Cancer started, but remembered Lady Lucy was in their presence still and stopped his retort.

"Excellent!" Lucy clapped her hands together. "I'll send Virgo to take your measurements and have a suit prepared for you." Natsu grimaced, probably remembering the last time Virgo had taken his measurements for his groundskeeper uniforms. "I'm sure you'll see it," Lucy assured Natsu as she turned to leave. "The magic in that night is something you won't ever forget."

* * *

During the night of the ball, Natsu stood outside the entrance to the grand ballroom, dressed in the black tail suit Virgo had made him. He tugged at the collar that fit snuggly around his neck, annoyed with it already. He much preferred his groundskeeper uniform. The clothes were lightweight and breathable, compared to the stiff formal wear. Although, if Natsu was being truly honest with himself, he mainly felt uncomfortable because he had never owned anything as nice as this suit before. If someone were to tell him four months ago that he would be attending the Heartfilia Winter Solstice Ball as the personal guest to Lucy Heartfilia herself, he would have laughed right in their face. Yet now, here he was, waiting to escort her into the ball itself.

After receiving Lucy's unexpected invitation, Natsu had received etiquette training from Capricorn. The butler was already trying to get Natsu to change his ways before, but after he found out that Natsu was going to the ball, Capricorn had transformed from a Manners General to a Etiquette Dictator. Since he couldn't help with any of the preparations for the ball, Natsu had a lot of spare time on his hands. Capricorn made sure to fill Natsu's schedule with lessons in dancing, dressing, eating, and socializing; on and on and on the useless lessons went. He wanted this ball to be done with already.

Thinking about it now, his life had done a complete 180. It was hard to believe that just four months ago, he hadn't known whether or not he would survive another day. Instead of scavenging on the streets, fighting to survive, he was working. Opting not to lock him up, Lucy had allowed him to work off his debt instead. When he first started working, he hated everything. He thought about sneaking off in the middle of the night and getting as far away from the Heartfilia manor as possible before they realized he was gone. But he hadn't. Every day, his will to leave shrunk. Even though he kept messing up, he actually really enjoyed the work he was doing. Natsu would never admit it, but he was amazed how Cancer and the other groundskeepers could maintain the extensive grounds, keeping such fragile things alive and thriving. Secretly, he wished the injured groundskeeper would never recover so he could stay on. However, the dreaded day arrived and Natsu felt terror in his heart. He didn't know how it happened, but he didn't want to leave. Then, she appeared again. Smiling as she had when she first changed his life and offered him a place on her staff. Now, Natsu had a job, clothes without holes in them, enough food every day, and a bed to sleep in. He shook his head still amazed at it all.

"You look quite handsome tonight, Natsu."

Turning around, Natsu saw Lucy approaching him, wearing a black cloak trimmed with dark fur. The hood of the cloak covered her head, but a blond tendril of hair escaped and fell in front. Lucy giggled when she reached him, tilting her head as her eyes gazed over him.

"What?" Natsu asked, suddenly feeling self-conscious about his appearance.

"I was just wondering how they ever managed to tame your hair," she answered, her eyes sparkling with amusement. Natsu's hand shot up to touch his hair before he was aware he was doing it. Virgo had helped him dress for tonight's ball, much to his protest though. She had slicked his hair back with some styling gel, locking his spiky hair in place.

"Virgo, did it," Natsu admitted, wondering if it looked stupid now. He wanted to spike up his hair again, but Virgo had threatened him with some form of punishment if a single lock was out of place. There was something about Lucy's head maid that scared Natsu more than anything.

"Well, it looks very nice," Lucy complimented, smiling at him. Natsu wondered how someone could smile as much she did. But he guessed, if someone had everything, smiling was easy.

"Thanks," he muttered, shuffling his feet.

"I believe Capricorn already told you, but you'll enter first and wait for me at the landing. Once I am announced, all you have to do is walk me down the stairs and lead the first dance. It's a slow waltz that starts off the ball," Lucy explained.

"Yeah, I remember," Natsu rolled his eyes. "Caps kept drilling that into me. Don't worry, I won't mess it up."

"I do not doubt you," Lucy assured him. Natsu didn't know what to say. People doubted him all the time, but Lucy always seemed to have faith in him. He could only give a small nod in response before heading through the doors.

The master of ceremonies banged his scepter onto the ground and announced Natsu's arrival as he entered the grand ballroom.

"Mister Natsu Dragneel," he bellowed. Natsu was a little annoyed and uncomfortable with the attention, but as he stepped to the edge of the grand staircase he was supposed to walk Lucy down, he forgot about all of that. The sight before him made his eyes widen in an attempt to capture everything in its entirety.

Natsu had been in the grand ballroom more times than he would have liked to at this point. Capricorn had made Natsu escort him down the staircase for hours every day to make sure he wouldn't mess up Lucy's entrance. At this point, he thought the ballroom was a complete waste of space. What was the point of having a room designated just for dancing? However, seeing what had been done to the space gave him the answer. The enormous circular room had walls that consisted mainly of towering windows, letting the star-littered sky command the view. The ceiling was high and vaulted, forming a dome with an almost exact replica of the night sky painted across it. From the center of the ceiling hung a crystal chandelier that glowed like the moon. There were long tables with delicacies upon delicacies that enticed the guests to devour them. A full orchestra cradled their instruments, awaiting to fill the room with waltzes and music for the night. The thousands of flowers Cancer and the rest of the groundskeepers were handling were stationed everywhere, providing the space with a soft feel and sweet smell. The grand white marbled staircase that led down onto the dance floor was perfectly polished, leading down to where all the gathered guests awaited their hostess's arrival. The room, to Natsu, looked as if he stepped into the night itself. Cancer, Capricorn, everyone had transformed the space into a grand enchantment and he could see the magic Lucy was so enthralled by. It was something he could never forget.

The master of ceremonies banged his scepter once more onto the ground and announced loudly the arrival of the final guest.

"Announcing her ladyship, Lady Lucy Heartfilia."

Natsu turned around and froze as Lucy slowly walked into the room. She had removed her cloak, to reveal a stunning gown. Her shoulders were bare and the dark navy gown clung to her bodice and swept down to the floor. As she walked it looked as if a trail of stars was left in her wake from the sheer shimmering blue fabric that flowed from the back of the dress. Her hair was pinned to one side, cascading over her shoulder down to her waist. As she walked the band of brilliant diamonds she wore in her hair shimmered beautifully. It was the only jewelry she wore and her white elbow length gloves were her only other accessory. Physical appearances didn't matter much to Natsu, but he had always thought Lucy was pretty. However, tonight she was stunning.

Lucy inclined her head towards Natsu, offering him a soft smile. Automatically, Natsu offered his arm to her. Her gloved hand slid over his offered arm as she stepped next to him. Natsu forced his gaze from her to look ahead and they started their descent. Capricorn had repeatedly told him what an honor it was to be allowed to escort Lucy into the ball. Natsu hadn't seen why Capricorn was making a big deal out of one entry, but now he understood. All eyes were glued to them as the pair stepped onto the dance floor, Natsu leading Lucy to its center.

She curtsied to him and Natsu responded with a low bow, before they closed the space between them. Lucy placed her hand in his and Natsu slid his hand onto her waist. For a breath of a moment, it was silent, as if no one else existed. The violin pierced the silence with a long arching note, and Natsu breathed out before beginning the waltz. Twirling and spinning, the pair danced the slow, enchanting waltz alone. Natsu had seen how magical the grand ballroom was after the staff labored to transform it, but now, with Lucy here, he felt that magic too.

As the final note of the waltz echoed around the room, Natsu released Lucy taking her hand like he was instructed to, and bowed his thanks to her. Lucy's eyes shimmered as he stared into them, not wanting to look away. This person...He had loathed her so fiercely, but now he couldn't describe this feeling bursting inside of him. He was...happy?

"Lady Heartfilia," a young man approached them, bowing to Lucy. "May I have the next dance?"

Natsu snapped his gaze away from Lucy, letting her fingers slip through his and walked quickly away, not hearing the response she gave to the man. Natsu had done his part. He was free to enjoy this ball now how he wanted to. Lucy no longer needed him, for the Winter Solstice Ball had officially begun. These people had come to celebrate this night with her after all. They belonged with her in this glittering world. And Natsu? He was just here to observe what he would need do in order to help create next year's ball and the balls many more years after that.

As the rest of the guests moved past him to join in the next dance, Natsu made to leave the ballroom. He didn't need to stay long to understand. He knew the magic that enthralled Lucy was real. He smiled softly, realizing that he wanted to help create that magic too. He would work harder, ask Cancer and the other senior groundskeepers to help him improve. He would swallow his pride and help make this ball even more magical. Not for the pride of keeping up a 400 year old tradition, but for the one that changed his life four months ago.

* * *

 **Three Years Later**

"Keep them closed."

"They are, I swear."

Lucy giggled as she let Natsu lead her into the grand ballroom. He had told her to meet him outside the entrance of the grand ballroom tonight. It was the eve before the annual Winter Solstice Ball her family had hosted for over four centuries. She had attended the ball her entire life, but it was never quite as magical as the time Natsu had been her escort three years ago. He had left too soon, but that one dance they shared still filled up her dreams. Natsu had seemed like a completely different person as they waltzed together. There was so much joy in his eyes that Lucy was stunned. Ever since that night, Natsu had changed even further. The joy in his eyes continued to grow, until the whole manor was infected by him. Natsu had his own type of magic that just made one believe anything could happen.

"Alright, you can open them," Natsu instructed.

Lucy opened her eyes slowly and thought she was dreaming. Walking across the ballroom floor, she moved in a slow circle, taking in everything she saw. Tears dripped down her eyes, so overwhelmed by the beauty of everything.

"Natsu," she breathed, not having the words to describe what she was seeing. The whole room looked like it was nothing but stars. From the floor to the ceiling, even with the real night sky peering in from the windows, it was a seamless star filled room. "Was this your idea?"

"Yes, I wanted you to see it, before anyone else, " Natsu admitted. "But everyone in the manor worked hard to create it."

"It's a dream," Lucy sighed, spinning around, her white nightgown flaring around her.

"There's one other thing," Natsu reached into his pocket of his groundskeeper uniform and pulled out a small white bud of a flower. It gave off a soft luminous glow as he held it in his hands. "I've been working for three years to create this, but it's finally done. It will bloom fully on the Winter Solstice tomorrow. We'll install them around the room before the ball, but I wanted you to know what they are first." He handed the bud to Lucy and she gasped as she smelled the fragrance. "It's a rose with the scent of a lily."

"My mother...," Lucy whispered. The late Lady Layla Heartfilia loved the look of roses, but preferred the scent of lilies. Now, here in her hands, was the combination of the two. How did Natsu know? How did he create such a thing? "What is its name?" Lucy asked softly.

"Well…I-" Natsu seemed nervous as he shuffled his feet. "I thought about calling it the Heartfilia Rose, but it didn't seem to fit it. So I thought, if it's alright with you, to call it Layla's Lily…"

Lucy didn't know what to say. She stared at the small bud in her hands. The Winter Solstice Ball was her mother's favorite time of year. It was always hard attending it after her mother had passed, but now Natsu had given Lucy something she never thought would be possible. With this gift, her mother would always be there.

"It's perfect," she claimed, her voice wavering as she was overcome with so many emotions. Lucy had no words. She couldn't voice all that her heart was feeling in that moment. So she did the only thing that could possibly explain to Natsu just how abundantly happy she was. Tucking the bud behind her ear, Lucy grabbed the edge of nightgown before dipping into a low curtsy. She stood and offered her hand to Natsu. "Will you dance with me?"

Natsu blinked, but after a moment he bowed low to her. As he straightened, he gave her a brilliant smile that lit up his eyes. Natsu took her hand, tugging her closer to him.

"With joy."

There was no music, but the pair didn't need any. They twirled and danced in the star filled space, each remembering their first dance together three years ago. Lucy had told Natsu the Winter Solstice was full of magic, and she still believed that. Yet, being with him made ordinary days magical as well. In that moment, Lucy's heart swelled even more, as she danced with the young man that changed her life all those years ago, wanting nothing more than to feel that joy for the rest of her life.

* * *

 **A/N:**  
Happy Winter Solstice! I hope you enjoyed this holiday special. This is a bit of entertainment to pass the hours of the longest night. Writing this fic was a lot of fun. I didn't think I would continue this fic, but it had at least one more story to share with you all. Natsu and Lucy in this fic are really special to me. They are the sweetest thing. I would recommend listening to Dark Waltz by Hayley Westenra or Dreamcather/ Slow Waltz or Starlit Ballroom- Original Piano Music by David Bajek while imagining their dance together. They were pretty much on repeat while writing this. Also, some might already make the connection, but Lucy's dress is totally inspired from Anastasia's dress when she attended the Russian Ballet performance in Paris from Fox's movie Anastasia. Love that movie and that dress.

Also, thank you **rasclieboobear** for taking a moment to glance over this fic as well. You're too good to me. Much love! (Also, if you're interested in a Yuri on Ice fanfic, she is writing a fantastic one called Outlook. Go check it out!)


End file.
